Within Temptation: Love Under the Stars
by Draic Kin of the Balance
Summary: 1-shot. Within Temptation 'verse. "Not here, Francis," I say breathlessly. I cup his face in my hands, kissing him again, before I grab him by the hand and take him to the barn.


**Within Temptation: Love Under the Stars**

 **By Draic Kin of the Balance**

* * *

" _Ever felt away with me_

 _Just once that all I need_

 _Entwined in finding you one day_

 _Ever felt away without me_

 _My love, it lies so deep_

 _Ever dream of me_

 _Would you do it with me_

 _Heal the scars and change the stars_

 _Would you do it for me_

 _Turn loose the heaven within_

 _I'd take you away_

 _Castaway on a lonely day_

 _Bosom for a teary cheek_

 _My song can but borrow your grace_

 _Ever felt away with me_

 _Just once that all I need_

 _Entwined in finding you one day_

 _Ever felt away without me_

 _My love, it lies so deep_

 _Ever dream of me_

 _Come out, come out wherever you are_

 _So lost in your sea_

 _Give in, give in for my touch_

 _For my taste for my lust_

 _Your beauty cascaded on me_

 _In this white night fantasy."_ ~Nightwish, _Ever Dream_

* * *

"Wait, you're serious?" I exclaim. "Are the stables even open right now? It's late!" Francis laughs, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my hair. We've been on our honeymoon for about a month now, immersing ourselves in the sights and smells of Honolulu. The air is hot and humid as the sun begins to set in the horizon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Francis laughs. "It's not too late." I wrap my arms around him and press my mouth to his in a deep, lingering kiss. "Come on," he says after we break apart. "I already made our reservations, so we can just grab our horses for a couple hours and go." Hand in hand, we make our way to the stables. The entire walk, I'm unable to stop staring at my husband. _My husband...my king._ Francis seems to sense my staring as he turns around and pulls me to him, sliding his arms around my waist. He kisses me again and it isn't long before our kisses become heated and urgent and passionate. Francis tears his mouth away from mine as he seeks the curve of my neck, kissing and biting me.

"Not here, Francis," I say breathlessly. I cup his face in my hands, kissing him again, before I grab him by the hand and take him to the barn. Our lips fuse together as we push through the doors, stumbling through and not once breaking our kiss. I fumble with Francis's belt as I pull it through the loops and toss it across the room.

"I want you," he rasps. "I don't think I've ever wanted you so much." Our foreheads lean against each other as we struggle for breath, overcome in our passion for one another. Francis's hand splays over my breast before wrapping around my waist. I tear open his dress shirt and undo his tie, briefly fumbling with it, before Francis shrugs his shirt off and lets it fall to the ground, baring his torso.

"I know what you're thinking," I gasp. "You're not ripping this dress, Francis!" I kiss him again, my hands running over the smooth and firm muscles of his chest. Francis pins me to the wall and his lips find my neck again before trailing down my body. I put my hands in his lush curls, gasping as he moves his mouth to my breasts. His mouth tantalizingly grazes over them before finding my sweet spot between my legs. My eyes close and a moan falls from my lips as pleasure sweeps over me. My fingers form knots in Francis's locks as he makes love to me with his tongue, my knees threatening to buckle.

"Francis, Francis… _oh!"_ I can feel him tug my panties down my legs. My heart pounds in anticipation as the material slips off my body and Francis slowly makes his way back up my body, tugging my dress as he journeys upward. He pulls my dress over my head and it too joins our growing heap of clothes. His eyes devour my naked form and I watch, feverish with desire, as he removes his shoes and socks. The spark explodes into a fire as our bodies mold together in our passion. My breasts caress his chest and I can feel the bulge of his arousal through his trousers. Francis grabs my ass as he lifts me in his arms, still maintaining our furious kisses. I kick off my heels, my hands reaching for his shoulders for support and my legs locking around him automatically. He carries me away from the wall before gently lowering me down onto the ground. I hold his face in my hands, marveling. This man is mine forever. He is my husband and I am his wife. _Husband. Wife._ I relish the sound of our unity.

"Make love to me, Francis," I plead, moaning. "Please…I want you inside me." I draw him in, kissing him desperately. Our tongues clash, pushing and pulling like tides of the ocean. My hands grab for his trousers, but Francis grabs my wrists and pins them to the ground. His smirk is more Lucifer than anything else as his mouth leaves a blazing, erotic trail down my throat. "Please, please, please…," I beg eagerly. My husband kisses the valley between my breasts before slithering back upwards. I whimper in disappointment as he pulls away from me. Keeping his eyes on my naked form, he removes his trousers and bares himself to me. My eyes feast upon the sight of him, but I don't have time to think of anything else as he lowers himself to me. The first thrust is new and familiar and I welcome the sensation of him entering me, lacing my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his shoulder. I buck against him and he pushes into me again and then a second time, and another. Our lips fuse together in a storm of passion and we begin to lose ourselves in each other. Francis's powerful hands move all over my body, his very touch igniting me.

"Mary…Mary." Francis recites my name like a prayer; his voice is utterly intoxicating and seductive. I wrap my legs high around his back as he slams into me over and over, bringing me closer to climax with each languid thrust. His mouth claims my neck and I arch my back, brushing my breasts up against him. A sigh of pleasure falls from my lips and Francis's mouth makes a scorching journey down my body. He kisses every patch of skin he can find; his firm fingers grip my leg and he gingerly kisses my inner thigh, his teeth just barely grazing against my flesh. "You were made to be loved," he says huskily, "to be worshipped…like this." I arch my back again, unable to bite back my scream of ecstasy, as he plunges his tongue into my sweetness. Liquid hot pleasure comes over me in waves and the sensation is sinfully sweet.

"Francis…oh god, Francis!" I gasp. "Please, please, please… _OH!"_ Francis secures my writhing hips to the ground as he trails kisses back up my body. My body convulses as I ride out my orgasm and I'm about to let out another scream when my husband covers my mouth in his, swallowing my cries. I wrap my arms around his back and grip his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. His fingers lightly caress my thigh before groping the curve of my ass.

"I love you, Mary," he rasps, breaking our kiss. "I will love you for the rest of my life." I hold his face between my palms, meeting his lust-filled and loving stare. "Till death do us part." There is no hesitation as our lips come together once more. I surge forward, rolling so I'm atop of Francis. I run my hands through my hair, rocking my hips against him in a sensuous rhythm. He lets his head fall back into the hay as I ride him, swaying and rolling my hips.

" _Fuck, Mary_!" Francis moans. He reaches to grope my ass, but I take his hands and place them on my hips. "Mary! Mary! Mary!" I intensify our carnal tempo and with each thrust, he cries out my name. I plant my hands on his chest for support until the pleasure is finally too much and I fling my head back, screaming in ecstasy. Francis's hand slides up my chest and finds one of my breasts, stroking the familiar territory. I dip my head down and crush our lips together, my hair falling down around our faces in a black veil. His hand roams my bare back and reaches the globe of my ass. I can feel him smirking to himself at this and I bite down on his lower lip and tug gently. He raises his head, pressing our foreheads together, and kisses me again. I splay my hands over his chest, taking advantage of my dominant position, as I begin to kiss torso, biting playfully as my mouth finds each bit of him. Francis grabs a fistful of my hair, keeping his other hand on my back, and he pulls me back up to him. I grab his face, my lips eagerly seeking his.

"I don't ever want to stop," I whisper. Francis nods breathlessly, replying only with a deep kiss. Not once breaking our kiss, he rolls in one smooth motion so he dominates me, his full weight pressed against me. He takes my hand and interlaces our fingers together as he pulses in and out of me. With the hand that isn't intertwined with Francis, I run my hand up across his chest and curve around his shoulder to the curls on the back of his head.

"So good," I moan. "You feel so good, Francis." Each sharp thrust threatens to send me over the edge. This isn't the first time we've made love and it surely won't be the last, but each time I can't help myself as I marvel at how there is no telling where I end and he begins. My mind runs rampant with fantasies of all the erotic things he can do, will do, and has done with me in our lovemaking. He cups the back of my neck and draws me closer to him. I grip his forearms as he settles me in his lap. His hand snakes through my hair before covering my mouth in his. I curl my arms around him, pulling myself closer, and he continues our bodily rhythm. I bury my face in the curve of his neck, gasping in time with his punctuated movements.

"Francis! Francis! Francis!" I tilt my head back and he hides his face in the space between my breasts. I cradle his head to my chest, his name slipping from my lips. His fingers dig into my back as he thrusts into me. "This is so bad of us," I say, half-moaning as he begins to kiss my neck. I take his face in my hands and kiss him hungrily, shoving my tongue through his lips. Francis pushes me down so I'm lying on my back and it is then that I shatter beneath him, unravelling completely. Francis fills me with himself and we cry out for one another in unison. He thrusts into me in three languid but powerful strokes and I arch my back against him, screaming.

"Mary," he chokes out. My name dies in his throat as he lets go merely seconds after me, moaning as our hips rock sloppily against each other. We chase after our orgasms for a few more moments before Francis rolls to his side, panting. I raise myself up on one elbow and drape my other arm over his chest.

"I love you, husband," I say quietly. I playfully rub our noses together before I give him a slow and lazy kiss. "You know, I've never done it in the stables before." Francis laughs aloud at this. "What's so funny?"

"You're the one who couldn't keep your paws off me," he chuckles. I teasingly punch his shoulder, giggling.

"You know you loved it," I joke.

"Why, yes, I did," my husband admits. He leans forward and softly kisses me. I hum in contentment and rest my head on his shoulder as his fingertips dance across my back. I kiss the spot where his neck and shoulders meet and he growls in approval. His hand moves to my hair and he plucks pieces of straw out of my hair. I sit upright and comb my hands through my tresses before flipping my hair, shaking out any leftover strands of hay, and my husband draws me back into his arms.

"I want to go riding," I say suddenly. "Pretty, pretty please with..." I pause in feigned thought while I push Francis onto his back and slip my legs between his, pressing my body to him. I comb my fingers through his hair, pulling gently as I gently press my mouth to his. "…me on top?" I finish. Francis's mouth curves upward and we lose ourselves again in the consuming current of passion.

* * *

The stars are the first thing I notice as our horses gallop across the fields in the moonlight. Constellations dance across the tapestry of the sky as the cool night hair caresses us. There is nothing but me and Francis. It's quiet. Peaceful. A brutal contrast to what awaits us back in France. This honeymoon is our chance to be free and I wish it could be forever. I look over towards my husband. He glances back towards me and I fling my head back, laughing in excitement and joy. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, rejuvenating me. We stop in a field of crimson roses and climb off our horses.

"That was amazing!" I exclaim breathlessly. I approach Francis and loop my arms around him, brushing my lips against his in a slow and deliberate manner. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses my body closer to him. Immediately, my mind flashes back to our lovemaking in the stables. My eyes flicker to his. Slowly, I push his jacket off his shoulders and begin to undo his tie. He peels my dress off my body and I press my lips hotly against his. Francis lifts me into his arms and lays me down gently amongst the roses.

"Make love to me," I whisper, and Francis covers my mouth in his.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** This story is dedicated to the lovely Nessa (durillium). I love you, boo!


End file.
